Entrope
Entrope Huge Outsider (Chaotic, Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 11d8+55 (104 hp) Initiative: -1 Speed: 30 ft (6 squares) Armor Class: 17 (-1 size, -1 Dex, +9 natural), touch 8, flat-footed 17 Base Attack/Grapple: +11/+28 Attack: Claw +18 melee (1d8+9) Full Attack: 2 claws +18 melee (1d8+9) and bite +16 melee (1d12+4) Space/Reach: 15 ft/10 ft Special Attacks: Planar rip Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/magic, darkvision 60 ft, immunity to planar effects, immunity to acid, cold, electricity, and fire, negative energy protection, plane shift Saves: Fort +12, Ref +6, Will +8 Abilities: Str 28, Dex 8, Con 20, Int 9, Wis 13, Cha 17 Skills: Climb +19, Jump +19, Knowledge (the planes) +16, Listen +15, Search +13, Spot +15, Survival +13 (+15 other planes, +15 following tracks), Swim +19 Feats: Ability Focus (planar rip), Multiattack, Power Attack, Skill Focus (Knowledge planes) Environment: Any Elemental Plane or Energy Plane Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 10 Treasure: None Alignment: Always chaotic neutral Advancement: 12-22 HD (Huge); 23-33 HD (Gargantuan) Level Adjustment: --- This elongated, wormlike creature has multiple sets of legs, with a front pair equipped with huge claws. Its bulbous horned head has multiple mouths, one large among them a gigantic tooth-filled maw, and multiple eyes spaced along the front of the head. The entrope is an artificial creation designed by the planar faction known as the Doomguard. The Doomguard, or sinkers, believe that all things come to entropy in time, and like to speed the process along. Their magicians and alchemists spent hundreds of years on research and trial and error to devise a means to weaken the structure of the Elemental and Energy planes. The creatures that resulted were named entropes, for they "feed" on whatever it is that keeps the Inner Planes intact. This feeding on planar boundaries causes the two planes to blend temporarily, and it is the Doomguard's hope that the barriers will eventually weaken enough that the two planes bleed into each other and become indistinguishable. Entropes are petulant engines of destruction that hate everything, even the very space they occupy. They seek the annihilation of all things, and have developed antagonistic relations with everything they have encountered, including each another. Those that have escaped the Doomguard's control wander the Inner Planes on their own, chewing away at the fabric of reality as they see fit. Those still under control of the Doomguard remain so only through careful use of powerful magic. The Doomguard considers the creation of the entropes one of their greatest achievements. An entrope is 20 feet long, and weighs 8,000 pounds. An entrope cannot speak, but can understand Common. COMBAT Entropes are nothing to fool around with, because they literally have the ability to break down the fabric of reality. An entrope can "eat" through the Inner Planes, causing rifts that damage basically everything other than itself. Even when this tactic is not effective enough, an entrope can defend itself with perfectly normal physical attacks. An entrope is immune to most harmful effects, and will try to destroy any creature it meets. Entropes mostly stay on the Inner Planes, as their powers really don't work on the Outer Planes. Planar Rip (Su): An entrope can tear a temporary hole in reality itself once every three rounds, pulling in matter or energy from one Elemental or Energy plane to another. This is a one-way portal to the plane the entrope currently occupies, so nothing can enter into the rip from the plane on which the entrope creates it. A surge of the foreign element or energy bursts through the rent in space with great power, affecting anything within 25 feet. The results depend on which plane the hole leads to, as determined by the entrope: - Air, Earth, or Water: Raw elemental forces explodes through the hole from the Elemental Planes of Air, Earth, or Water with great force, inflicting 3d10 points of bludgeoning damage, knocking the victim prone, and stunning it for 1 round. A successful DC 20 Reflex save halves the damage and negates the stunning, and prevents the creature from being knocked prone. The save DC is Charisma-based. - Fire: Raw elemental fire gushes through the rent, inflicting 8d6 points of fire damage (save Reflex DC 20 half). The save DC is Charisma-based. - Negative Energy: The void created by this hole sucks the life energy from all victims, inflicting one negative level. The save DC to remove the negative level 24 hours later is 20. The save DC is Charisma-based. - Positive Energy: Positive energy pours through the rent, infusing creatures with 8d6 points of positive energy. This energy damages undead and heals living creatures. Living creatures that are at full hit points gain the remaining hit points as temporary hit points, which fade 1d20 rounds later. For each round that a creature's temporary hit points exceed its normal hit point total, the creature must make a successful DC 20 Fortitude save or die as it explodes in a riot of energy. Immunity to Planar Effects (Ex): An entrope has immunity to naturally occurring damaging conditions on the Elemental Planes of Air, Earth, Fire, and Water, and the Negative and Positive Energy planes. These effects include extremes in temperature, lack of air, poisonous fumes, emanations of positive or negative energy, or other attributes of the plane itself. This ability lets an entrope breathe water on a water-dominant plane and be immune to suffocation on an earth-dominant plane. An entrope can't be blinded by the energy of a major positive-dominated plane and automatically stops gaining temporary hit points when they equal the entrope's full normal hit point total. Negative-dominant planes don't deal damage or bestow negative levels to an entrope. The effects of gravity traits, alignment traits, and magic traits aren't negated by this ability, nor is the special entrapping trait that some planes have. This ability does not provide protection against creatures, native or otherwise, nor does it protect against spells, special abilities, or extreme and nonnatural formations within the plane. Negative Energy Protection (Su): An entrope has immunity to energy drain and any negative energy effects. Plane Shift (Sp): An entrope can enter any of the elemental or energy planes. This ability transports the entrope only. It is otherwise similar to the spell of the same name (caster level 11th). Originally found in Planescape Monstrous Compendium Appendix III (1998, Monte Cook). Category:Outsiders